Many governments in the world encourage replacing vehicle consuming petrol or diesel with electric vehicle considering the global warming issue, such that carbon emissions can be reduced to alleviate the effect of global warming.
In the current industry of electric vehicle, a bicycle with a mid-mounted power system disposed in a spindle shell is major and advantages in riding comfort and reliability. The bicycle with a mid-mounted power system detects, the deformation of a bottom racket of the bicycle through a torque sensor. A motor outputs power based on the detected deformation. The bigger the deformation of the spindle is detected, the stronger the power is output by the motor, while the smaller the deformation of the spindle is detected, the weaker the power is output by the motor. Alternatively, the power output by the motor is based on the cadence frequency detected by a cadence sensor of the bicycle.
However, there are defects for both sensing mechanisms mentioned above. For example, when riding a bicycle with the torque sensor, if the rider stops pedaling to rest himself, the motor will continuously output power due to the deformation of the spindle, such that battery power is unnecessarily consumed. When riding a bicycle with the cadence sensor, if the rider rides uphill, the motor will output weaker power due to the reduced cadence frequency. Consequently, the rider spends more energy to pass an uphill section.
Moreover, both sensors mentioned above are mounted in different locations of the bicycle. Specifically, the cadence sensor is usually based on magnetic induction or eddy current induction, such that the cadence sensor should be mounted away from the motor to prevent magnetic interference. However, the torque sensor has to be mounted on the spindle to detect the deformation, such that integrating the two sensors in one bicycle results in a bulky bicycle that cannot be easily ridden.
Given the foregoing, persons skilled in the art have desired to find a solution to integrate the two sensors in one bicycle without making such bicycle oversize.